What is happening?
by Pool Party Aquacadet
Summary: When Eaglebones ends up in a fight, and ends up injured, it is up to the other aquabats to restore him back to his natural state, and track down who did it to him.
1. Chapter 1

Eaglebones groaned.

His head hurt, his legs ached and he was experiencing serious memory loss.  
He eyed his surroundings cautiously, not fully understanding who or where he was.  
He tried to stand up, but he had been sleeping on the floor all night. He grabbed onto the back of his belt to support him. As he did this, he felt something soft.  
He pulled it out, to reveal a falconry glove.

Then a memory came back.  
He slipped it onto his right arm, and screamed out;  
"I SUMMON THE DUDE!"

A few seconds later, a glittery eagle was sitting on his arm.  
He commanded it to bring back his memory, once again.  
It did so, and he soon realised that it was more painful than the first time.  
His memory was severely damaged, and the dude had to beam it directly into his head.  
He found it difficult not to scream.  
As soon as it was over, he remembered everything that happened in the past, and the events of the night before.

He saw a villain, that was the one thing he didn't remember.  
The villains name.  
For a minute, he thought it was his brother, but then he realised that he had normal hands.  
Nothing special, just ordinary hands.  
He sighed, and thought about his bandmates.  
He remembered Crash, carrying him. they were running, with worried looks on their faces.  
Eaglebones _knew _instantly that he had been injured.

He shivered.  
The night air was bitter, and snapped at his bony arms.  
He then saw that there was one or two people rushing towards him.  
One of them was muscular with tan skin.  
The other had pale-ish skin and a moustache drawn on with a marker pen.  
Eaglebones managed a smile, but soon found himself with no strength.  
He fell unconscious, just after Ricky and the Commander reached him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eaglebones woke up to find Ricky carrying him in his arms.  
He was running somewhere, most likely the battletram.  
Eaglebones looked at him, wide eyed.  
He tried to ask what was going on, but he couldn't.  
He tried, but his body wouldn't let him.  
Ricky understood this, and just gave him a worrying little smile.

"Ricky! How is he?" Asked the commander, catching up with Ricky.  
He looked at Bones, sympathetically.  
Bones located a small pinch of strength, and forced it all into giving the commander a small smile, where he then fell asleep.

He woke up on a soft surface, with a blanket and a pillow.  
He was in his bunk, and sitting on the floor next to him:  
His fellow bandmates.  
All of The Aquabats! were sitting next to him, with relieved looks on their faces.  
They we're all unsure whether he would wake up or not.  
Ricky was the first to speak.  
"Dude, are you okay?" He said  
"yeah im mean, you put up quite a fight last night!" added Crash.  
Eaglebones gave them all a shocked look.  
After the commander had explained the details of the night before, he finally understood.

Apparently, the night before, Eaglebones got into a fight with an unnamed villain.  
He got so hurt, the pain was so intense, it caused him to lose every bit of his memory.  
They all knew that there were certain things that could trigger certain memories, the glove for instance, but other than that, he would need the assistance of his fellow bandmates to help him remember the details of past villians, and friends they had made on the road. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eaglebones forced his brain to understand, and sighed.  
He looked around the room, looking for his guitar.  
Bones thought for a minute.  
_They wouldn't have left it outside...would they? _He asked himself.  
But there, laying right next to him, was his guitar.  
Most of the chords we're snapped, and the pick guard had a large crack going straight down the middle.  
He picked it up and looked at the others.  
Jimmy assured him that he would fix it that night.

He shivered again.  
Not because he was cold, he was pretty warm, but because of a sharp pain shooting up his ankle when he tried to get out of bed.  
He felt like screaming, and this time, he didn't hold it back.  
He couldn't let out a full scream, it just came out as a little _yelp.  
_The others still somehow heard this, and rushed into the bunk room to find Eaglebones sprawled out on the floor, desperately holding his ankle.  
Crash put his arm over his shoulder and with his free hand, held onto Eaglebones's wrist.  
The injured Aquabat limped to the lab, where Jimmy scanned his ankle.

"It isn't broken, but you have sprained it pretty bad" Jimmy confirmed.  
Eaglebones gave a half-scowl, half-relieved look.  
He was glad it wasn't broken; he had done that before.  
_Never Again _He thought, having a flashback, and then shuddered at the thought.

Jimmy gave him a sympathetic little smile, and wrapped a cast around his damaged ankle.  
Eaglebones scrunched up his face as he did this.  
He had a large tear going down the sleeve of his rashguard, but Jimmy was caring to Eaglebones' wrist.  
The robot accepted that Bones had broken it, and started bandaging his wrist.  
He then began to sew up the huge tear.  
Eaglebones began to feel grateful that he had such great friends, and he _knew _that he would find a way to repay them for everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, his rapid healing started to kick in.  
His breaks started to heal, and his other wounds started to vanish.  
Over this period of time, he was planning out how he would repay his fellow bandmates.  
He thought about just getting the commander a video game, and getting the others something.  
But he thought of something.  
How much they had done for him.  
He would _need_ to do something special.  
Something _Equally _special, and he also knew that this would not be easy.

Ricky came in and gave the injured birdman a bowl of soup.  
Eaglebones took it gratefully, and sipped at it savouring it as much as he could.  
He couldn't say a lot for intelligence , but he had to admit, Ricky was a good cook.  
Eaglebones finally got up the confidence to ask Ricky what he could do to make it up to him.  
"Ricky, i have something to ask" He said, cautiously.  
Ricky turned around to face Bones, and gave him a curious look.  
"All this, that you've done, how could i make it up to you" Bones said.  
Ricky thought, smiled, and shrugged.  
"Well, Bones, your my friend. You don't have to make it up to me. What are friend for?" Ricky replied.  
Eaglebones smiled, but a cut on his cheek made him scowl with pain, but he just laughed afterwards.

The next day, Jimmy was alone with Eaglebones to change his bandages.  
As he unwrapped the cast around his ankle, he saw that Bones looked like he wanted to say something.  
"Everything Okay?" Asked Jimmy, smiling at the injured bat.  
Eaglebones gave the robot a small smile, so as not to affect the injury on his face.  
"Jimmy...I've been wondering..." he paused "Everything you've done for me, what can i do to repay you?"  
Jimmy gave him a smile, as if he had said something dumb.  
"Eaglebones, don't worry about it. I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" Jimmy replied.  
But this wasn't good enough for Eaglebones.


End file.
